Need
by MoonImp
Summary: Murderface hasn't had sex in forever, so he rapes Pickles... pretty straight forward, if you like I'll write more if not call me a sicko ; Murderface/Pickles non-con


William Murderface was despised by all women. The reasoning for this could be because he is fat, ugly, shows hate and disrespect for all women, or even because he is just the bass player. Whatever the reasoning, it left the fat bass player with a lonely dick and a massive sexual appetite for anything that moved.

Every once in a while the occasional desperate drunken slut would have sex with Murderface, only to realize what they had done the next morning, and commit suicide in their own parents' house leaving behind a note expressing massive guilt. But even that suicidal desperate drunken slut was rare and the bass player would go months without the feel of a warm body in his bed. Excessive masturbation seemed to be the only thing keeping him at bay from humping any living thing he laid eyes on.

But after six months of no sex Murderface could not take it any longer...

It had been an exhausting day for the band; they had performed a concert in Washington for the visiting 8th graders from all over the United States. As usual many people died half of which were 8th graders due to a confetti malfunction. Many people were sliced to pieces and bled to death because of the confetti's sharp paper edges and its extreme velocity as it shot out of cannons. And as usual the band didn't care and Charles would have to deal with the paper work and law suits, it was a good thing they had those pain waivers sighed by everyone.

After a long drive Dethklok returned to Mordhaus where they continued to do what they loved most after a concert. Skwisgaar went to his bed room with two GMILFS and one MILF to screw. Nathan had two young ladies of his own that he escorted to his room. Toki didn't usually bang sluts but he was feeling frisky and had brought a nice looking woman with him. Pickles had tried to get some ladies but he was way too drunk, he had attracted a couple of ladies at a bar but he ended up throwing up all over them. Murderface and Pickles both ended up flopping down on the sofa defeated from their effort of getting women for the night.

"Well, this sucks," Pickles slurred before taking a drink of tequila from a half filled bottle.

"Tell me about it," Murderface retorted in his heavy lisp. He looked over at Pickles, who was quickly devouring the rest of his drink. The bass player watched as the drummer tilted his head all the way back to get every drop out of the bottle. Pickles pale skin moved with the rhythm of his gulping. Murderface couldn't help but lock in on it.

Before the drummer was able to finish his drink the bass player was on him. Murderface threw his weight on top of Pickles and covered the drunken man's lips with his own. The bottle clattered to the floor as Pickles struggled to get his band mate off of him. William ignored the red head's struggles until Pickles was able to knee him in the balls. The bass player yelped and fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Pickles screamed before spiting the nasty taste Will left in his mouth out on the floor. Murderface quickly recovered from the blow to his balls, he had had worse done to them, playing the bass with his dick hurt more that getting kicked in the nuts.

"Sorry Pickles," William said calmly and showed a little remorse for effect," I haven't been with someone in so long. Pickles seemed to understand which is why his next move wasn't to beat the shit out of the other man. He just try and forget it, after all he and Murderface had been friends for such a long time that one weird gay moment couldn't just ruin their friendship.

"Look Murderface, let's just forget this happened," The drummer said sympathetically and slightly repulsed by William's actions. "Good night," he added and turned to walk away eager to just leave this behind him. What he hadn't anticipated was how determined and lonely Murderface really was, and how this was nowhere close to being over. Murderface grabbed up the fallen bottle from the floor and hit his band mate across the head with it.

An hour later Pickles woke up on a nice soft bed. His head felt heavy and he thought maybe it was just a hangover. He tried to reach up his hand to touch his head but he couldn't seem to get his hands to pull away from his back. He soon realized that his hands were bound behind his back. He let out a groan but for some reason it came out muffled, duct tape covered his mouth. Finally fully conscious and aware (for a drunk man) Pickles sat up as best he could and realized that he was in Murderface's room. Panic swept over him. '_This can't be happening_,' he thought.

The bass player came in to the room just as Pickles was getting to his feet. Murderface locked the door and faced the drummer. Pickle's eyes widened at the sight of the other man. William was completely naked and had a feral look in his eyes. He walked toward the red head ready to pounce but Pickles made a break for the window. Murderface quickly intervened and grabbed Pickles by his hair pulling him on to the bed violently. The drummer yelled out in to the duck tape at the pain. Murderface jumped on top of Pickles and they struggled together. The bass player tried to pull the other man's pants off and he tried to kick Murderface away. William let out a yell of frustration and wrapped his hands around Pickles' neck.

Pickles tried to kick more but his lack of air supply was getting the best of him. Eventually he quit his movements and lay there as unconsciousness started to take him but that's when his band mate let go. Pickles quickly breathed in as much air as he could through his nose. Murderface then unbuckled Pickles pants and ripped them off.

The red head's arms felt strained form being behind him for so long, his throat hurt from being choked, and he felt so tired from fighting. He knew Murderface would one day go as far as raping someone to satisfy the needs he had no choice but to neglect, but Pickles never thought that once that day came it would be him to be raped and not some random woman off the street. He started to hyperventilate a little. He had never been in a position where he wasn't in control unless you count rehab but even then he had room to move. Murderface's body was heavy and Pickles couldn't turn any which way to look or pull away.

After William pulled smaller man's underwear off he flipped Pickles on to his stomach in one swift movement. He had more strength than Pickles thought. The bass player pulled Pickles ass up to his dick and the drummer felt something big and calloused rubbing up against his backside. His hyperventilating grew more intense and he tried to pull away, struggling to push himself away with his feet but Murderface had the upper hand. He easily held the drummer in his current position, his face against the mattress and his knees holding his ass up against Muderface's dick. Pickles swallowed hard. He tried pleading with Murderface but it only came out as muffled cries for help.

"Pickles, this might hurt," William mentioned ready for what was to come next. "I gotta warn you though, I don't use lube, I like the feel of warm blood against my dick, and there will be plenty of it soon." This only made Pickles try to get away faster but he had nothing but slippery silk sheets to aid in his struggles to escape.

William began to push his thick calloused dick in to Pickle's ass hole. It was a very tight squeeze. Pickles began to yell through the duct tape at the intrusion and pain. It got worse the further Murderface pushed in. The bass player let out a satisfied grunt when he finally pushed all the way in. It was harder to get it in than Murderface thought, he was so thick and Pickles was so small but the pay off for getting it in was worth it.

"So, tight," Murderface breathed out in ecstasy. Pickles breathed heavily through his nose trying not to panic over a large rough dick being pushed far up his anus. The red head didn't have time to get used to the feeling, in fact, he was still clinching his ass, which he had no idea would make things worse.

The bass player pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in quickly earning him a scream from the red head. Pickles could scream louder then he thought, so Murderface reached for the side table to grab a controller and he turned on some loud metal music to cover any further noises.

He then started to pump in to Pickles forcefully. Murderface moaned and cursed about how wonderful Pickles felt. Pickles on the other hand couldn't help but scream. He felt like his anus was being shredded. Eventually Murderface's dick felt like it was going in and out more easily but that was because the red head's blood was acting as a lubricant.

Pickles screamed and yelled with each movement Murderface made. It was the most painful feeling the drummer felt and he had felt a lot of pain. After only a few minutes of pumping in to Pickles Murderface finally came. It had been so long since William had done this he couldn't last that long. The smaller man felt something warm spurt in to him. Murderface pulled out roughly and it was that moment that not only did Pickles scream again but he began to cry too. He sobbed in to the silk sheets as William got off the bed. Minutes later the bass player returned to the bed, his dick was fully erect.

"We're not done yet," William said ready for another go.


End file.
